The First Setting
The original description of the Illian Empire role play setting. Though the setting has changed and evolved drastically over the years, this is how it first existed. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Nova Carthago sits in the center of the Empire, in the region referred to as the Flatlands. Here is the most fertile ground in all the Empire making it most ideal for farming and led to the creation of the capital city here. The Flatlands occupy the entire heartland of the Empire with very little change in altitude. Nova Carthago is the largest city and stronghold within the Empire--it is also the most fortified. The Temple of the Proxima sits in the center of the city, high atop the largest and only hill within the flatlands. It can been seen from almost any point within the Empire. The Temple itself is massive, but is small in comparison to the entire Temple Complex which contains within it the Citadel and the palace to the Magnus Basileus. Here, in the Temple Complex the entire Empire is operated. As you move out from the temple, one passes through a large alabaster wall and into the Temple District which is where the finest housing within Nova Carthago can be found. Mansions and Estates sit at every street corner and many of the social activities here are by invite only. Moving through the Temple District, you pass through yet another Alabaster wall as you descend further down the hill and into the Imperial District. In the Imperial District are the rest of the living quarters for residents of Nova Carthago with the houses getting smaller and less luxurious the farther away from the Temple District that you go. Social functions here are generally much less formal and most of them revolve around local taverns. As you pass through another Alabaster ring wall and continue your way further down the mountainside, you enter the Market District where all of the shops within the city can be found. Here is the economical hub of the entire empire where not only shops but treasuries for the wealthy are located. It is the best policed level of the city aside from the Temple Complex and the Temple District. As you leave the Market District, you pass into the Garden District which is as it name implies filled with vast gardens and large monuments, sepearted from the Market District by an alabaster wall. Opposite to the Market District, on the other side of the Garden District is another wall which leads across the large moat that wraps around the mountain upon which Nova Carthago has been built. Just across the moat is the final wall of the city, and its first defense. Upon crossing through, you turn and look behind you to take int he magnificence of the city who's white stone seems to glisten in the light of the Sun, the walls dotted with large towers each topped with a large fire beacon to act as a guide to all those in the Empire wishing to travel to the Capital. Turning back around, you look out across the Flatlands and can see all the way to the horizon in all directions. Various farms and plantations dot the landscape along with other small villages with Dragon's Roost--A village built around the Stronghold known as Dragon's Aerie where all the Legion of the Dragon's mounts are cared for--Fairmoor which is little more than a settlement for Farmers to gather their caravans before heading to the the capital. There is Wayedge to the South which is the second largest settlement in the Flatlands and acts to mediate trade between the Sea and the Capital; To the North is Stonewinter which borders the Flatlands and the Forsaken Mountains--named for their rugged conditions. As you look to the North, your eyes taken into their view the snow capped precipices of the Forsaken Mountains which tower higher than any other point in the Empire. Dragon's Peak, which sits int he center sits out among all other mountains as it is the largest and is the only known volcano in the Empire though it has not erupted in recorded history. The mountainous regions of the north are perilous and thus have no settlements, only sparse strongholds that house what few people live in the region. Mostly, the mountain range is filled with various caves, frozen lakes, and ruins of civilizations prior. Stark in comparison to the wildlife of the Flatlands which consists mostly of Deer and Wolves, once can expect to see goblins, trolls, giants, bears, wild goats, and many other a creature here. Those unlucky souls who travel in these parts may have the misfortune to happen across one of the few dragons in the Empire which are still wild and thusly, unpredictable. IceFay, Linmere, and Ostview are among the largest strongholds found here with Ostview larger than the other two located on the slopes of Dragon' Peak. You turn next to the West to see the rolling dunes of the Savage Lands. There are not civilized settlements here recorded save for Greymoor which is a stronghold for the Legion of the Bear were our soldiers work dilligently to fight off the Savages that live in these barren lands for which the Desert's namesake was given. Looking next to the East, you catch sight of the Lignum Vitae, the largest river within the Empire which flows south from the Forsaken Mountains, cuts into the Flatlands before flowing into the Aelmill Forest and then back into the Flatlands to continue flowing south towards the Carthaginian Sea. Following the river, you peer deep into the Aelmill Forest, some of which is settled while other areas remain undiscovered. Legends here tell of great creatures that tear men asunder in the night. Just within the forest, you find East Haven, the third largest city in the Empire. It is a city which started first as a saw mill and grew into the trade and farming hub for the Eastern most parts of the land, here hunters, fur trappers, and mill owners trade their goods for things they cannot obtain themselves and prepare for travel to the Capital. The deeper you move into the forest, the smaller the settlements get with the only ones of note being Swynmill, Summerbush, and Oakfort which serves as a Legion Stronghold in these parts. As you reach into the farthest depths of the forest Elder oaks spiral not unlike skyscrapers, their ancient limbs extending like the fingers of God. Man-sized leaves strew darkness down below, that indescribable predators might lurk in shadows. Strange, alien birds call down from the canopy and insects chatter along the jungle floor. The humidity is such that the air is a thing to be felt rather than breathed, its sodden saturation serving to increase the potency of jungle scents. Sprawling ruins are scattered throughout the labyrinth of trees as a testament to a long and forgotten civilization. Derelict temples that have been abandoned for untold millenia are guarded by ominous, decaying statues. It is here in the midst of the overgrowth and beasts that an ancient, sprawling city lies. There is no uniformity in its construction, as it is a crudely fashioned settlement consisting of a variety weathered, alien materials. It is composed of a jumbled collection of buildings of various shapes and sizes; buildings that stoop precariously to one side or another, touching against themselves in places. The jungle attempts to reclaim the land that the ancients partitioned for their use. Rogue vines entangle cobbled structures and a carpet of moss is forever cemented along Deepmere Crossing's outer wall, all of this hinting that this may have been the capital city of a civilization long lost to the passing of time. Once more you turn, this time to the south, towards the vast Carthaginian Sea and to Greywind--the second largest economic hub in the Empire and the largest city in the Coastal Regions. At Greywind Keep, in Greywind, the Legion of the Orca is based so that they may better execute Naval actions. Ships from other kindoms arrive daily to drop off goods for trade only to leave again with goods from our glorious empire. It is common knowledge that the trade traffic from the Sea drives our great nation and thus the Legion of the Orca works dilligently there to protect trade vessels from pirates and enemy ships of rival nations. Silverwall, Seacastle, and Highlake are the only other large settlements in the region with Silverwall and Highlake acting as hubs for local fishmeran to trade their goods. Seacastle is another military stronghold in the region and the second largest port in the Empire where most of our ships are created. As you look around one final time, and take in a deep breath, your mind starts to race with so many thoughts. Who will you be? Where will you live? What will you do? You have an entire Empire to explore and discover and many people to meet. Who you are and what you do is up to you, so best to get started!